


Kitten Fluff

by Servena



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why is there a cat on the couch, Aidan?"</p><p>Basically kitten fluff, because there can't be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote RPF before and I thought I never would. But writing RPF is appearantly the next logical step from reading it, and this fandom is ruining my life anyway...

“There's a cat on the couch”, Dean states as he walks into the living room.

“Yeaah”, Aidan drawls out and scoops the black ball of fur up, preventing it to tumble down the edge of the couch. It mewls and curls up in his lap.

Dean sits down beside him and eyes the small animal with clearly visible scepticism. “Why is there a cat on the couch, Aidan?”

“It's a kitten.” He holds out his hand to said kitten and chuckles when it paws at the long fingers.

“Why is there a kitten on the couch?”, Dean asks.

Aidan finally looks up. There's guilt written all over his pretty face and Dean can't help but grin. “...I had an explanation laid out for that question.”

He raises his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He leans back on the couch and crosses his arms. “Well, spit it out.”

“There, take the cat.”

“What? Why -” But before Dean can properly voice his protest, a fluffy black furball is being dropped into his lap.

“His name's Kili”, Aidan announces proudly.

Dean stares at him. “You can't be serious.” The kitten – _Kili_ – starts climbing over his legs and he absent-mindedly holds out a hand to keep it from falling. “I don't even know where to begin, with the fact that naming a kitten after one of your characters is slightly disturbing -” “What, why?”, Aidan asks incredulous, “- _or_ the fact that there's a kitten sitting on my couch.”

“On your lap”, Aidan corrects swiftly.

“Whatever. - Hey, that was expensive!” He tries to pry the kitten's claws out of his white shirt where it had started to climb up.

“Don't be rude!”, Aidan complains.

“I'm not rude, it's ruining my clothes!”

“Kili'd never do that.” Carefully, he helps untangle the kitten's paws and pats it on the head.

Dean looks at him exasperated. “Why did you name him Kili?”

“It was the first thing I thought about.” He shrugs.

“And why not Fili?”, Dean asks slightly offended.

Aidan gives him a look and gestures at the cat. “It's black.”

“Right.” Dean pokes at the black fur and the kitten purrs happily. The corners of Dean's mouth lift up into a slight smile.

“Besides...” He trails off when Dean looks up again. There's realization dawning on his face. “...Please tell me there's not a kitten named Fili running around here.”

Aidan's silence and the hand awkwardly rubbing his neck is answer enough.

“You can't be _serious_ ”, Dean repeats.

Aidan's hand moves to fidget with his hair. “Yeaah, I sorta am.”

Dean puts Kili aside and turns to fully face Aidan on the couch. “I'd really love to hear this explanation about now.”

Aidan shifts uneasy and then turns to look across the room. “Talking about that - Where's Fili?”

Dean stares at him in disbelief. “What? I don't know where _your_ cat is.”

Aidan dives down to cast a look under the couch and when he comes back up, he says: “Fili's obviously yours.”

“What?”, he asks. “I didn't even get introduced!”

“Working on that”, he says while he leans over the back rest and checks behind the couch.

Dean shakes his head. “I can't believe you lost a kitten in my living room.”

“Keep an eye on Kili!”, Aidan advises him as he starts walking around the furniture and looking into the corners.

“Yeah, alright!” Dean cradles the kitten in his lap and starts petting its back.

“Here, kitty kitty...come on, Fili, enough hide'n seek, where are you?”

“This is wrong on so many levels”, Dean mumbles.

Aidan checks the door to make sure it's closed. “He didn't get out when you entered, did he?”

“I don't know! I was to busy staring at the cat on my couch.”

“You're no help.” He lifts the blanket off the armchair and peers under it.

“How is this my fault again?”, Dean asks.

Aidan throws a glance behind the cupboard. “I named him after your character, which was clearly a mistake.”

“Right, cause Kili'd never get in any trouble.”

“Since he's currently sitting in your lap – there he is!” Aidan has pulled the curtain back and is greeted with a high-pitched meow. “Come here, little fella.” He sweeps the kitten up and presents him to Dean. “Dean, meet Fili. Fili, that's Dean.” The kitten blinks at him with wide, light-blue eyes.

“He's orange”, Dean states.

“Blond. He's blond!” Aidan drops down on the couch next to him and hands him the kitten. “Don't be mean to him, he's yours.”

“He's not mine”, Dean protests.

Aidan grins. “Yeah, he so is.”

Fili moves up to Kili and curls up beside him on Deans leg, both purring contently. He throws Aidan a sort of helpless 'And what now' look that only causes Aidan's grin to grow broader. Reluctantly, he smiles back and starts to gently move his fingers through the orange fur. “I didn't say yes yet.”

Aidan looks at him with big brown eyes. “Please?”

“What about that explanation? Am I gonna get that or did you just pretend to have one to distract me?”

Aidan leans against him. “No, I had one.”

“Carefully laid out.”

“Sorta.”

Dean raises his eyebrows. “And?”

“I saw them in one of those horribly cramped pet shops and had to get them out of there?” Aidan's fingers join Dean's in moving over the soft fur. “That good enough?”, he asks without looking at him.

Dean breathes in deeply and lets it out in a sigh. “Yeah, guess so.”

“You know I love you, right?”, he mumbles and puts his head on Dean's shoulder.

“Yeah. And if I didn't love you, you'd never get away with stuff like that.” He wraps his arm around him and pulls him closer, fingers sliding through dark curled hair.

Aidan chuckles lowly and leans into the touch. “I know.”

On Dean's lap, the two kittens lie curled up like one big, colour-mixed furball and snore softly.


End file.
